Noch immer
by Chrissi Chaos
Summary: Kurzer Oneshot mit einer emotional hin- und hergerissenen Hermine. Pairing HG/SS u. HG/LM


_Disclaimer: Die Rechte an allen bekannten Personen, Orten, Zaubersprüchen usw. gehören wie immer J.K. Rowling. Der Rest ist von mir - ich schreibe nur zum Vergnügen, und ziehe keinerlei finanziellen Vorteil hieraus._

_Hier kommt ein Oneshot, der letztes Jahr als Beitrag zu einer Challenge auf profsnape. de entstand. Das Thema war „Fülle die Szene" und die Vorgabe war folgende:_

_Ein dunkles Zimmer auf Malfoy Manor... man sieht kaum die Hand vor Augen... Es gibt durchaus Lampen und Kerzen, aber niemand benutzt sie. Nur das Mondlicht, dass zum großen Fenster hereinscheint, erhellt ein klein wenig den Raum. Snape sitzt bequem in einem Sessel und sieht zum Fenster.  
Am Fenster steht, ebenfalls bequem, die erwachsene Hermine in eleganter Kleidung und sieht ebenfalls hinaus...  
Im Hintergrund hört man Geräusche aus dem Haus, die die beiden aber nicht stören. Irgendetwas wird vorbereitet. Ab und zu klingt es, als stimme jemand eine Geige.  
Auf dem Tisch neben dem Sessel liegt ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, in dem ein Lesezeichen liegt.  
In dem zweiten Sessel im Raum liegt, zusammengerollt, eine schwarze Katze._

_Und das ist die Story, die ich daraus gestrickt habe – viel Spaß beim Lesen:_

**Noch immer**

Die Geräusche aus dem Festsaal, in dem die Vorbereitung für den Ball auf vollen Touren lief, drangen nur gedämpft in das Zimmer. Es waren seltsam unpassend wirkende Laute - Instrumente, die von den Musikern gestimmt wurden, das Klappern von Geschirr, knappe Befehle und eilige Schritte - aber all das konnte der Stille, die drückend über diesem Raum abseits des Trubels lag, nichts anhaben.

Severus Snape hatte sich hierher zurückgezogen, um noch etwas zu entspannen, bevor der Ball losging. Sich unter eine ausgelassen feiernde Menschenmenge zu mischen war nicht sein Ding, aber Lucius zu kränken, indem er die Einladung ablehnte, kam nun mal nicht in Frage. Er war schon am Nachmittag hier eingetroffen und sie hatten zu zweit einen langen Ausritt unternommen, so wie früher... als ihre Freundschaft noch unter einem besseren Stern gestanden hatte... was eine Ewigkeit her zu sein schien.

Severus war tatsächlich ein wenig zur Ruhe gekommen in dem großen Ohrensessel, vertieft in ein Buch – ein äußerst wertvolles Buch, dessen Einzigartigkeit in diesem Haus voller Kostbarkeiten vielleicht noch gar niemand richtig gewürdigt hatte.

Als es zu dunkel geworden war, um zu lesen, war er einfach hier sitzen geblieben, das Buch auf den Knien, den Blick auf das Fester gerichtet, ohne die nächtliche Landschaft, die vom Mond in ein geheimnisvolles, silbernes Licht getaucht wurde, wirklich wahrzunehmen.

Er hatte es gespürt, als Hermine hereinkam. Dass sie es war, wusste er ohne hinzusehen.

Sie war auf geradem Wege zum Fenster gegangen, ohne ihn zu beachteten, aber sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass sie seine Anwesenheit sehr wohl bemerkt hatte. Eine schwarze Katze, die ihr auf dem Fuße gefolgt war, hatte es sich auf einem der Sessel bequem gemacht und den Zaubertränkemeister dabei genauso selbstverständlich ignoriert, wie ihre Herrin.

Mit einer vorsichtigen, fast zärtlichen Bewegung legte Severus das Buch auf den kleinen Tisch neben seinem Sessel. Die schwarze Schöne hob den Kopf und starrte ihn mit ihren gelben Katzenaugen einen Moment lang durchdringend an, ehe sie sich wieder zusammenrollte.

Ein Flüstern huschte durch den Raum und Severus versuchte es zu verstehen, ehe ihm klar wurde, dass es nur der Taft von Hermines Ballkleid war, der leise raschelte. Er hatte sie vorhin schon in diesem Kleid gesehen – schlicht, elegant, von erlesener Qualität, in einem Rot, das so dunkel war, dass es fast schwarz wirkte. Ein Kleid, das die fragile Schönheit seiner Trägerin auf eine Weise unterstrich, die sie fast überirdisch erscheinen ließ.

Als Hermine das Schweigen brach, tat sie es ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen. „Ich habe dich den ganzen Nachmittag lang kaum zu Gesicht bekommen", sagte sie leise, während sie weiter hinaus in die Nacht starrte. Es klang nicht vorwurfsvoll, wie sie es sagte, aber die Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Wir waren reiten", sagte Severus, obwohl ihm klar war, dass er ihr damit nichts Neues mitteilte.

„Und danach? Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest zum Tee auftauchen. Man könnte glauben...", sie rang sichtlich mit sich, „...du gehst mir aus dem Weg."

„Ich habe Narcissas Grab besucht", erwiderte Severus wesentlich schärfer, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

„Natürlich...", sagte Hermine leise. „Entschuldige bitte."

Wütend, über den Hauch von schlechtem Gewissen, das ihn bei ihrer Reaktion überfiel, verschränkte Severus die Arme vor der Brust.

„Warum bist du eigentlich nicht da draußen und machst dich nützlich?", fragte er brummig.

„Ich würde dabei nur stören", entgegnete Hermine dumpf und zuckte die bloßen Schultern - helle schimmernde Haut, die einen verführerischen Kontrast zu dem dunklen Stoff bildete. „Es wird alles so gemacht, wie früher, als Narcissa noch da war, und jeder Versuch von mir, mich da einzumischen, würde das Ergebnis sicher nur verschlechtern."

„Resignation steht dir nicht, Hermine", sagte Snape streng.

Mit einer Bewegung, die ihr Kleid erneut zum Flüstern brachte, drehte Hermine sich zu ihm um. Ihre schlanken Finger umfassten den Rand der Fensterbank so vehement, als müsse sie sich dringend an etwas festhalten. „Das ist keine Resignation, Severus, sondern nur Vernunft. Ich werde nicht mit einer Heiligen konkurrieren, weil ich dabei nur verlieren kann."

„Narcissa ist tot..." Severus erhob sich, trat neben sie an das Fenster und sah hinaus um nicht Hermine ansehen zu müssen, „... und du lebst. Klingt für mich, als hättest du gewonnen."

Sein offensichtlicher Zynismus kräuselte Hermines Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln, bevor ihre Miene wieder ernst wurde. „Ich vermisse dich, Severus.", flüsterte sie.

Er starrte hinaus in die Nacht.

Hermine drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen, doch die Dunkelheit versagte ihr weitgehend den Blick auf das so schmerzlich vertraute Gesicht. „Warum hast du kein Licht gemacht?", fragte sie. „Hast du die Kerzen nicht gefunden?", fügte sie spöttisch hinzu, denn es gab in dem Zimmer kaum ein Möbelstück, auf dem nicht eine Kerze oder Lampe zu finden war.

„Die waren wohl kaum zu übersehen", schnaubte Severus. „Ich wollte... im Dunkeln bleiben."

„Ja, das willst du ja im Grunde schon dein Leben lang", sagte Hermine melancholisch.

Severus schwieg. Erst, als Hermine schon nicht mehr damit rechnete, gab er ihr eine Antwort. „Mache Menschen sind eben nicht für das Licht geschaffen", sagte er mit rauer, verloren wirkender Stimme, die eine Tür in Hermines Seele weit aufstieß, welche sie seit Jahren zu schließen versuchte.

„Es tut mir so leid, Severus", flüsterte sie.

„Ich will dein Mitleid nicht", knurrte Snape und fuhr zu ihr herum. „Du hast dich entschieden und ich akzeptiere diese Entscheidung." Trotz der Dunkelheit sah er goldene Funken in ihren Augen tanzen.

„Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich mich nicht frage, ob ich mich wirklich richtig entschieden habe." Hermine streckte die Hand aus und legte sie behutsam über die seine.

„Ist dein Leben denn so glücklos, dass du ständig zweifelst?", fragte Severus mit gefurchter Stirn. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich die Hand zurückziehen musste, aber er brachte es nicht über sich. Auch wenn diese verstohlene Berührung im Dunkeln ihn auf gewisse Weise demütigte... ihre Wärme zu spüren tat so unendlich gut.

„Mein Leben ist angefüllt mit Glück", sagte Hermine erstickt, „...zumindest zur Hälfte... Ich hatte gedacht, es würde nach einer Weile aufhören, so weh zu tun, aber das stimmt nicht, Severus. Ich kann einfach nicht aufhören, an dich zu denken."

„Du hast dich entschieden", sagte Snape. Der kühle Ton konnte nicht über seinen inneren Aufruhr hinwegtäuschen.

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass ich dich noch immer liebe", flüsterte Hermine. „Warum ist das Leben so, Severus? Warum kann ich nicht einem von euch gehören, ohne dem anderen das Herz zu brechen? Warum darf ich euch nicht beide lieben? Ich kann einfach nicht damit aufhören. Was soll ich nur tun?"

„Du wirst das für dich behalten", sagte Severus drohend. „Verschließ dieses Geheimnis ganz tief in deinem Inneren und lass es dort. Er darf es niemals erfahren. Versprich es mir!"

Er machte einen Versuch, sich von ihr zu lösen, aber Hermine hielt ihn fest. Um ihn daran zu hindern, weiter zurückzuweichen, trat sie direkt vor ihn und ehe ihr klar war, was sie da tat, hatte sie schon die Hand erhoben und auf seine Wange gelegt.

Severus starrte sie sekundenlang an, spürte dem Gefühl ihrer Hand auf seiner Haut nach, das eine Flut von gut verborgenen Emotionen lostrat. Wie ein Ertrinkender riss er Hermine in seine Arme und küsste sie – wild und verzweifelt, mit dem Wissen, dass er ihr vielleicht nie wieder so nah sein würde. Dann stieß er sie von sich.

Schwer atmend standen sie einander gegenüber.

„Versprich es mir!", forderte Severus mit bebender Stimme.

„Ich verspreche es", flüsterte Hermine erstickt.

Die Katze erhob sich aus ihrer Schlafposition und streckte ihren Rücken zu einem formvollendeten Katzenbuckel, bevor sie sich mit ordentlich nebeneinander gereihten Vorderbeinen hinsetzte, um die sie sie schließlich auch noch ihren Schwanz ringelte. Ihr Blick wanderte von Hermine zu Severus. _‚Menschen!'_, schien er zu sagen. _‚Was soll nur die ganze Aufregung?' _In der nächsten Sekunde drehte sie den Kopf herum und starrte auf die Tür, die sich tatsächlich gleich darauf öffnete.

„Verdammt, wieso ist es so dunkel hier?", brummte Lucius Malfoy.

„Man darf nicht ‚verdammt' sagen, Daddy", klärte ihn der kleine Junge auf, den er auf dem Arm hatte.

„Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn – das hab ich ja glatt vergessen", erwiderte Lucius betroffen.

„Daddy!", rief der Kleine und kicherte vergnügt. „Das darf man auch nicht."

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs entzündete Lucius die Lampen im Raum. Sein Blick fiel auf Hermine, die den beiden schon ein Stück entgegen gegangen war. „Da bist du ja, mein Engel", sagte er lächelnd. Erst dann merkte er, dass auch sein Freund hier war. „Severus?" Seine Augen wurden schmal, als er zwischen den beiden hin und her sah. „Was macht ihr hier drin?"

„Uns unterhalten", sagte Hermine, als wäre es das natürlichste auf der Welt, das in einem dunklen Raum zu tun.

„Mama!", krähte der Junge und streckte die Arme nach ihr aus. „Du bist schön!"

Hermine sah ihn gerührt an und strich ihm lächelnd über die Wange, ehe sie ihm ebenfalls die Arme entgegenstreckte.

„Im Dunkeln?", fragte Lucius misstrauisch.

„Weißt du, das war mehr so eine Art Mondscheingespräch", sagte Hermine mit einem täuschend echt wirkenden Schmunzeln. „Da wäre Licht nur störend."

„Seit wann braucht man zum Reden Licht?", brummte Severus und verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist doch die reinste Verschwendung."

„Sehr schön", sagte der Junge, als er vom Arm des Vaters auf den der Mutter gewechselt hatte. Sie gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke, mein Süßer."

Lucius sah zuerst Hermine an, dann seinen Freund an und schließlich eroberte ein Lächeln seine Züge, das ihn vom Respekt einflößenden Malfoy in einen netten Mann verwandelte. „Du hast eindeutig zu lange im Kerker gehaust, mein Freund."

Severus grinste schief und zuckte die Schultern.

„Wun-der-schön!", sagte der Junge.

„Da kann ich unserem Junior nur beipflichten", raunte Lucius, legte den Arm um die Taille seiner Frau und küsste ihren durch die Hochsteckfrisur freigelegten Nacken. „Kommt ihr? Die ersten Gäste sind schon vorgefahren."

„Ja natürlich", sagte Hermine.

Severus nickte. „Geht schon vor, ich komme gleich nach."

Der Junge ergriff sofort Hermines Hand, als diese ihn herunterließ, und auch die seines Vaters.

„Wunder-wunder-wunder-schön!", sagte er, als sie zusammen hinausgingen. „Darf ich noch aufbleiben, Mama?"

„Nein!", antworteten seine Eltern gleichzeitig.

„Ich will aber so gerne", rief der kleine Malfoy und schob seine Unterlippe trotzig nach vorne.

„Ich weiß, mein Schatz, aber die Antwort bleibt nein", sagte Hermine. „Man bekommt leider nicht immer das, was man sich wünscht." Sie strich ihrem Sohn übers Haar und drehte sich im Gehen noch einmal um zu Severus, der noch immer bewegungslos am Fenster stand und ihnen nachsah.

ENDE


End file.
